This invention relates to a method and apparatus for converting the heat energy in a body of heated liquid, such as water, into kinetic energy of a flowing gas, such as air, in order to drive a gas turbine or the like and for other purposes.
Various methods and apparatus have been devised for controlling the conversion of energy from one form to another by use of the diverse properties of different fluids including water and air as well as other liquids and gases in order to generate power. Prior U.S. patents disclosing such methods and apparatus of which applicant is presently aware, consist of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,076,316, 3,490,906, 3,894,393, 4,022,024 and 4,027,483.
Such prior energy conversion methods and apparatus have been relatively inefficient and not feasible from an economic standpoint. It it therefore an important object of the present invention to provide an efficient method and apparatus for converting the heat energy in a body of liquid into kinetic energy of a flowing gas to generate motive power avoiding the drawbacks of prior art arrangements.